Hades Kerbecs BD145DS/it
''Nota: Hell Kerbecs BD145 DS è stato rilasciato dalla Takara-Tomy con un Light Launcher 2, e dalla Sonokong con uno Snipe Launcher.'' Hell Kerbecs BD145 DS è il secondo Beyblade della serie Maximum. Il “Record” di Hell Kerbecs BD145 DS è la larghezza della sua Metal Wheel e della sua Track. Cambio di nome Hell Kerbecs BD145 DS è stato rilasciato dalla Hasbro con il nome Hades Kerbecs BD145 DS Face: Kerbecs La face di questo Beyblade rappresenta il Cerbero, una costellazione dello spazio. Il Cerbero è un cane a 3 teste che si trova negli inferi ed è l’animale da compagnia di Hades. Clear Wheel: Kerbecs * Peso: 3.3g Questa Clear Wheel è di colore giallo lucido. Come la Metal Wheel è divisa in tre parti, ciascuna separata da una tacca. Lo schema ripetuto intorno alla Kerbecs raffigura delle catene intrecciate. La Kerbecs è una delle Clear Wheel più pesanti e ben equilibrate disponibili, ed ha un buon uso in Difesa e in Stamina. Essendo una delle poche Clear Wheel che distribuisce il suo peso in 3 parti, la Kerbecs è particolarmente utile per le Metal Wheel con tre lati, come Hell e Ray. Metal Wheel: Hell * Peso: 39.6g Hell was first released in a radiant gold colour. As a part of the Maximum Series, it had the largest diameter of any Metal Wheel ever released. However, Big Bang has since been shown to have an equal diameter. La Hell è stata rilasciata con un colore oro raggiante. Come parte della serie Maximum, ha la Metal Wheel con il diametro maggiore a tutte le altre Metal Wheel rilasciate. Tuttavia, si è scoperto che la BigBang ha lo stesso diametro. La Hell è divisa in tre ali che rappresentano il cane a tre teste, Kerbecs, e tra ciascuno di essi vi è uno spazio che permette alle sporgenze della BD145 di creare la “Boost Mode”. Sul lato di ogni ala ci sono 4 trattini che aumentano la capacità di Attacco della Hell. Grazie al suo peso, il suo alto Recoil è diminuito e per questo può essere usata in combinazione con la BD145 in Stamina. Utilizzo in combinazioni di attacco Le tre ali della Hell e il suo Smash forniscono risultati consistenti risultati contro le Top-Tier di Difesa nella combo MF Hell Kerbecs BD145 DS Track: Boost Disk 145 * Peso: 8g La BD145 condivide una caratteristica con la Hell, ovvero quella di essere la Track con il diametro più largo di tutte. Questa Track è unica sia per la sua larghezza che per la sua capacità di cambiare Modalità. La modifica della Modalità è simile a quella della SW145, ma invece di rimuovere il pezzo da capovolgere da sotto, lo si toglie da sopra. La BD145 è dotata di 2 Modalità: ---- * Normal Mode In Normal Mode il Boost Disk siede in basso alla Track, e molto spesso raschia il terreno per le tre sporgenze verso il basso. Tuttavia, quando la si usa con una RF, questa tendenza è un po’ diminuita, e con il suo grande diametro aiuta a spingere fuori il Beyblade avversario dal Beystadium. * Boost Mode Il Boost Mode si può usare solo insieme alla Metal Wheel Hell. Le tre sporgenze della BD145 si vanno ad incastrare nei tre divari della Hell, e a differenza del Normal Mode non c’è assolutamente spazio tra la Metal Wheel e il Boost Disk. Questa Modalità ha dimostrato di essere incredibilmente efficace in Attacco,Difesa, e Stamina. ---- Utilizzo in combinazioni di attacco Sorpresa delle sorprese, la BD145 ha trovato impiego in combo d’Attacco come MF Lightning L-Drago BD145 LRF. Il maggiore diametro permette alla BD145 di colpire più facilmente il Beyblade avversario, e in combinazione con l’alto Smash di Lightning L-Drago, e la velocità della LRF, questa combinazione è letale. Utilizzo in combinazioni di difesa La BD145 è la Track più pesante che esiste, e insieme al fatto che annulla quasi completamente gli attacchi dal basso, è una delle migliori Track per la Difesa disponibili. Può essere usata nella combo MF-H Basalt Kerbecs BD145 CS\MB Utilizzo in combinazioni combinate La combo MF Hell Kerbecs\Bull BD145 CS ha una straordinaria Stamina e una buona Difesa grazie al Boost Disk e al rivestimento in gomma che circonda la CS. Bottom: Defense Sharp * Peso: 0.73g La DS è essenzialmente una D con una S scavata al centro, lasciando uno spazio tra essa e l’anello esterno che viene creato. Non vi è alcun motivo per utilizzare questa Bottom, perchè esistono delle migliori alternative sia in Difesa che in Stamina, come RS, CS, WD e SD. Altre versioni * Hell Kerbecs BD145EWD Blue Inferno Ver. - WBBA Exclusive (Blue) * Hell Kerbecs BD145DS Inferno Ver. - CoroCoro Lottery, later released with Mani DVD Set (Hell Nera, Kerbecs Rossa) Galleria Image:Hellkerbec2.jpg|Hell Kerbecs BD145DS (Boost Mode) Image:Hell02.jpg|Hell Kerbecs BD145DS laterale (Boost Mode) Image:Hell03.jpg|Hell Kerbecs BD145DS (Normal Mode) Image:Hell04.jpg|Hell Kerbecs BD145DS laterale (Normal Mode) Image:Hell05.jpg|Kerbecs dall'alto Image:Hell06.jpg|Kerbecs dal basso Image:Hell07.jpg|Hell dall'alto Image:Hell08.jpg|Hell dal basso Image:Hell09.jpg|BD145 laterale (Normal Mode) Image:Hell10.jpg|BD145 laterale (Boost Mode) Image:Hell13.jpg|BD145 dall'alto (Normal Mode) Image:Hell12.jpg|BD145 dal basso (Normal Mode) Image:Hell15.jpg|BD145 parti Image:Hell16.jpg|DS Giudizio complessivo Hell Kerbecs BD145 DS è un buonissimo Beyblade di Stamina appena fuori dalla scatola. La DS è trascurabile, ma sia la Hell che la BD145 lavorano bene in molte combinazioni. Ogni Blader dovrebbe possedere almeno una copia di questo Beyblade. Category:Beyblades (Italiano) Category:Metal Fight Beyblade (Italiano) Category:Maximum Series Beyblade (Italiano) Category:Italiano